Forevermore
by kelp head
Summary: "I will always love you." he said looking at me with his piercing, golden eyes. "Forever?" I said, tears now running down my face. "Forever." he said.
1. Forks

**I hope you like my story. This is my first Twililght story so i'm sorry if it's complete crap. Don't forget to review. **

**I don't own anything. **

My mom walked me to the airport. She wouldn't admit it, but she was crying. Her mascara that she put on ,as a going away gesture, was now staining her face a pale black. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done last night. I looked away from her trying not to cry myself. I looked out the window at the light blue sky and the blinding sun. I didn't know when I would be seeing them again. I would be moving to the small town of Forks, Washington where everyone knew everyone and there were no secrets.I had only been to Forks once or twice when I was little. I was visiting my Uncle Charlie with my mother all those times, and I didn't remember much about them. I was usually put with my cousin Bella while I was there. We got along just fine since we both were very quiet and withdrawn. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we reached the airport parking lot.

"Josh," my mom said for the last time, " You don't have to do this."

I had to look away from her sad eyes as I felt a spasm of panic jump through me. _"I want to go," _I said lying through my teeth. I had been saying this so frequently that it even sounded true to me. She nodded her head and gave me one last hug goodbye.

"Say hi to Charlie and Bella for me," she said.

"Will do," I said showing a fake smile. I slowly made my way to the airplane trying not to look back. When I got to the last step I couldn't take it anymore, I looked back and seen her wave. I turned and went in taking my seat by the window. It was a seven hour flight from Florida to Phoenix , and then a 1 hour flight in a smaller plane to Port Angeles. I was seriously going to be jetlag when I got there. Charlie would be waiting for me at the airport to drive me to his house. Charlie didn't mind me staying with him at all. Actually he was a little happy to have me there. Althought I thought it would be awkward with Charlie since he knew I detested Forks and that I would never live there on my own free will.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I looked up at the now dark gray sky already missing the warm sunshine. Charlie was sitting in the cruiser, waiting for me to get off the plane. Charlie was Police Chief Swan to the people of Forks. He looked up from inside the car and got out. He gave me a hug and put my duffelbag in the cruiser.

"It's good to see you Josh," he said," You haven't changed at all." I merely nodded and smiled. We got into the car and he pulled out of the airport to drive home. As we were driving home I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The tall twisting forests of trees and the tiny shrubs that grew around them. Everything was green, even the rocks were covered with a thick green moss. It was too green, like an alien planet.

"How's Bella?" I asked turning away from the window.

"She's good," he said, "Althought I don't like the new boyfriend shes got." He looked grim as he said this. The rest of the ride we exchanged commets about the weather. Eventually we made it to Charlies's house. When we pulled in I seen a girl walk out the door and come out towards the car. I knew who it was right away.

"Bella!" I smiled and hugged my cousin. She had somthing in her hand that I made out as a book. I got out of the car and got my bag. I pulled up my hood trying not to get wet. We all ran inside the house as the rain became heavier. It took only one trip to get my stuff upstairs since I only had a few things. I would be sharing a room with Bella because there were only two rooms in the house. Neither Charlie or Bella hovered so I was able to unpack everything in only a few minutes.

Afterwards I collaspsed on my bed and was able to go to sleep for a few hours. I woke up in the middle of the night because of my nerves. Since I wasn't able to sleep I took my CD player out of my bag and started to listen to a few songs. Eventually I fell asleep to the patter of the rain on the roof and the slow beat of the music. I awoke to the blaring alarm sitting next to me. I looked over and seen that Bella was already out of bed. I left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out, I tried brushing the tangled mess I called hair.

When I walked down the stairs, Bella was eating a granola bar. As she was eating, I got my things ready to go. I had never been so nervous in my life. All those people's grandparents and parents probably grew up together here. They knew eachother from day one. When Bella finished I followed her to her truck. She paused and reached up to the eaves to get somthing. She pulled a key down and locked the door, tossing it back up to her hiding spot. Inside the truck it was dry and smelt like peppermint. She turned the key in the egnition and started the truck. I jumped at the loud roar of the engine and Bella laughed.

"How old is this truck?" I asked trying to calm my racing heart.

"Charlie got it from Billie down on the reservation," she said still laughing at my reaction," And he said he got it in 1984 used." When Bella pulled into the parking lot of the school, I didn't realize it was a school. It looked like a collection of houses then a school. Bella parked by the front building. She told me to go in the builiding to get my schedule. I walked in to the little building and was suprised it was warm. A woman was behind a counter at a desk. She had bright red hair and was wearing glasses. She looked up from the computer she was typing on.

"Hi sweetie," she said nicely," how can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my schedule," I quietly said.

"You must be Josh Swan," she said. I nodded and she handed me my schedule. SHe also gave me a piece of paper that all of my teachers were suppose to sign. I looked at the schedule and seen that I had English first. I smiled since english had always been my favorite subject. When I walked In the classroom, I went up to the teacher to get my paper signed and my assigned seat. He showed me to a seat in the back next to a girl with frizzy black hair. I sat down and looked over the books we would be reading this year. I had read almost all them except _Great Expextations_. When I looked up the teacher had already started class.

Most of the day went like this. I would go to class, get my paper signed, and get a few questions from some of my classmates. I just mostly stared out of the window since I had learned most of what they were teaching. Occasionaly I would jot down a few notes but other then that I was bored. Finally lunch came and I sat with a few people I knew from class. I rembered one of them from Spanish. Her name was Jessica and she would be the talker in most of our conversations. I sat down next to her and somtimes joined in to the conversations. Bella sat across from and looked a little bored herself. I couldn't help but stare at the boy next to her. He had bronze hair and beautiful golden eyes with black rims around them. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes flickered to mine as if he knew what I was thinking. He didn't look mad but he looked like he had a 1,000 questions to ask me.

The boy next to Bella wasn't the only one staring at me. I looked over my shoulder and seen four teens sitting at a table. The one that caught my attention was a very buff guy. He had golden eyes like the boy next to Bella but he had curly brown hair. He looked in to my eyes like I was somthing to eat. I flinched away from his eyes and turned to Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked her. She turned the direction I was in and giggled.

" Those are the Cullens and the Hales," she said looking over her shoulder again,"they're all together so don't even try." she said meanly. I guessed she was turned down by more then one of them. I slowly got up and walked to my next class. I got it right before the bell. The teacher signed my slip and showed me my seat in the middle of the classroom. As I began walking to my seat I faltered. There also sitting in the desk was the boy from lunch. His golden eyes flickered to mine. He went rigid in his seat and he looked furious. I took my seat next to him and kept my head down. I briefly looked up and he was glaring at me. When he finely looked away, I raised my head. He was on the edge of his seat trying to stay as far as possible away from me. When the bell finally rang he was the first one out of the door. I picked up my books and went to my last class which was gym. We were learning volleyball but today they were just explaining the rules. I didn't pay attention at all. I just sat there staring off into space.

When gym finallny ended, I headed to Bella's truck to go home. When I got there Bella was in her truck but she wasn't alone. The boy that was with her at lunch was in the seat next to her. He was whispering in her ear and then he looked up at me. She nodded and he got out of the truck and walked away. When I got in the truck cabin Bella was unusally quiet. On the way home I had had enough.

" Bella, who are the Cullens?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. She sighed and pulled the car off the road.  
" I'm guessing you seen them at lunch." she said. I nodded my head to the statement.

" The boy that was in the car with me was, my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." she said." The four at the table were, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." she went on.

" Emmett," I asked," is that the big one." Bella smiled at my question.

" Yea, and what did you do to him?" she asked.

"What do you mean I did to him?" I said wondering what she meant.

" He looked like you just stabbed him with a pencil." she said trying to be funny. I thought about what Bella meant for the rest of the way home. I couldn't be what was making him so angry could I? I tossed the idea away thinking that couldn't be it. That night I went to bed dreaming about a golden pair of eyes.

**Okay so this is my first Twilight story so if you don't like it sorry. I take all reivews but I prefer good reveiws soooooo... I guess thats it so byyyeee :)**


	2. Emmett Cullen

**Okay heres the next chapter and I hope I get some reveiws because this is depressing. Oh and for the Percy Jackson fans don't forget to read Riordan's new book Mark Of Athena. :)**

The next week wasn't as bad, but it wasn't good. One girl I remebered from Spanish, Angela, walked with me to my first class. I was starting to feel comfortable in Forks but I still wasn't sleeping well. I had been having bad dreams about a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. It didn't help with all the wind and rain pounding on the roof of the house. Bella was able to sleep like a rock, but I just laid there and stared at the roof. I sat at the lunch table somtimes making a comment every once in awhile. I looked over my shoulder for what felt like the hundreth time searching for the boy with curly hair. He wasn't there. He hadn't been to school since my first day. I couldn't help but think that I was the reason why he wasn't here.

What I found odd was there were only two at the table where he usually sat. It was his sister Alice and his brother Jasper. The one missing was his girlfriend Rosalie. His brother Edward was sitting with Bella across from me. As I walked into Bio, he wasn't there as usual. I sat down at my seat kinda glad he wasn't here. I still coudn't get rid of the idea that Emmett wan't here because of me. I forced my self to pay attention to the teacher's lesson.

When I walked out of the gym I finished my daily routine by heading to Bella's truck. When I got to the truck I was suprised to see that Bella wasn't there. What also suprised me was her boyfriend Edward was there. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Edward." I said trying to keep calm. He smiled and came over to me.

" Hello Josh," he said," Do you know where Bella is?" I shook my head no. He looked worried about this.

"Don't worry," I said," My clumsy cousin coudn't have gone far." He cracked a smile at this and he looked a little bit more relaxed.

" Can I ask you somthing?" I said. His eyes looked like he wanted me to continue.

" What happened to your brother Emmett?" I said not looking in his eyes. I looked up and he stiffened.

"He's just sick." he merely said. I nodded knowing that wasn't the reason. At that moment Bella ran up to us. Edward smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tonight." he said. Bella nodded and hopped in her truck. It looked like she was in a hurry to get home. When we got there Charlie was already sitting in his chair watching ESPN. He smiled at us and he went back to watching T.V.

When I woke up the next morning I groaned. It was snowing and the roads were covered in a thick ice. Bella looked just as grumpy as I did.

"You ready?" she asked me trying to hide her grimace and put on a smile.

"Sure." I said. As we got in the truck I noticed the large purple circles under her eyes. Atleast I wasn't the only one not able to sleep. When we got to school Bella pulled into a spot, but didn't cut the engine. The noise was starting to make people stare. She looked over at me with sad eyes. She was making me worried since she wasn't saying anything.

"So, hows school been?" she asked. I knitted my eyebrows at the question.

" Is somthing wrong?" I countered her question. She shook her head no and cut the engine. She got out of the car leaving me to wonder what she was trying to tell me. When I got out of the truck, I nearly slipped. I grabbed on to the handle of the truck for support. I nearly had to crawl to get to the school, but I finally got there. I used my biology book as a shield so I wouldn't get hit in the face with a flying ball of mush.

I walked on the side of Mike so I wouldn't get hit which was hard since he seemed to be a walking target .

"You don't like snow?" he asked me.

"No I hate it, I miss the sun so much." I said as a snowball barely missed me and hit a girl who was hiding. Mike told me he knew what I meant by missing the sun. he lived in California most of his life and he moved here a few years ago. A snowball hit him on the back. We turned around to see Eric walking in the opposite direction of us.

"See you later." I said walking away from Mike who was now trying to hit Eric. The rest of the day I kept running to my classes trying to get away from the fights. I got hit in the neck by one and turned around to see Bella. I watched her so she woudn't throw another snowball. Mike joined us and walked with us to lunch. When we got in to the lunchroom I looked over my shoulder at the table, in a force of habit, and froze. He was sitting there at the table. I felt sick to my stomach and wondered if I should skip my next class. No, I couldn't be a wimp about this. I looked up again and seen they were laughing. The snow in there hair was melting and they looked like a scene out if a movie. There was somthing different about them, but I couldn't tell what it was.

He looked up at me, but he wasn't glaring at me. He actually smiled. He turned back to Alice and Jasper and started talking again. I got up from the table and decided to go to class early. I walked in and only a few people were there. I sat down at the table and put my head down. My head was spinning from what had just happened. I heard the chair next to me scoot back.

"Hello," a musical voice said. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. He sat down in his chair and wasas far away from me as possible. Even though he was far away his chair was faced towards me. I was stunned that he was actually talking to me. The snow now was completely melted out of his hair leaving messy and disheaveld.

"My name is Emmett Cullen," he continued on," I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last time we met. You must be Josh Swan."

I was so confused on what was happening I nearly put my head back down. I don't know what was wrong with him when we first met, but he seemed perfectely nice now.

Before I could answer, the teacher walked in and started handing out microscopes. He explained that the microscopes would be used to identify the different slides of mitosis. When he finished he set a timer on his desk and walked away. I took the microscope and looked inside. I set the microscope to the 40X objective.

"Interphase." I said writing it down on the worksheet.

"May I ?" he asked me. I picked up the microscope giving it to him and felt an electric shock go through me. I dropped the microscope and it would have hit the floor if Emmett hadn't caught it.

"Sorry." He simply said. He looked into the microscope and agreed with me. He put the next slide in and looked inside.

"Anaphase." he said writing it down on his worksheet.

" May I ?" I asked. He nodded and I took the microscope. Of course he was right. We finished the work sheet way before anyone else. I kept my eyes down trying not to start conversation. I looked up and he was staring at me.

"Do you-?" he tried to ask but was interupterd by the teacher.

"Mr Cullen, don't you think Mr. Swan should have gotten a chance at the microscope?" the teacher asked.

"Actually, he answered three out of the five questions." Emmett said with a smile that could have made anyone melt. The teacher turned to me and smiled.

"Were you in advanced classes in Florida?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said. He nodded approvingly and walked away. I turned back to Emmett and he was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked now annoyed. He just kept staring at me with a look of confusion.

"It's nothing." he finally said. Just as I was about to demand for an answer the bell rang. Again Emmett was the first out of the class. I picked up my books wondering what he was going to ask me. I walked to gym by myself not wanting to talk to anyone.

Gym was the same as always. We were now playing basketball which for some reason I wasn't that bad at. I was suprised that I didn't trip over someone and fall straight on my face. At the end of gym I walked to Bella's truck to go home. I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen who was sitting up against it. It was Emmet. Why every time I come out to Bella's truck is there a Cullen waiting for me. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bella got sick and she had Edward drive her home." he said.

"That still dosen't tell me why your here." I said still mad from our conversation early. He chuckled at this.

"I'm here to drive you home." he simply said. He unlocked the truck and told me to get in before I even could say anything. The ride home was quiet. I stared out the window watching the trees fly by. I looked in the mirror to see he was staring at me again.

"Could you please stop staring?" I asked felling uncomfortable. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Sorry, it's just your interesting." he said. Before I could question what he meant I looked down at the speedometer.

"Holy Crap!", I said," Slow down!" He smiled at my expression.

"Don't worry i'm a great driver." He said. I looked down at my feet feeling like I was going to be sick. He must have noticed because we slowed down a bit.

When we got to Charlie's house I seen a shiny Volvo sitting in the driveway. I opened the door and stepped out of the truck. I looked back and Emmett was following me through the door. I turned around .

"Thanks for the ride." I said. I turned back around and started walking toward the house. I walked to the door and just as I was about to open it Edward stepped out.

"Hey Edward." I said. He nodded and walked right past me. He went straight to Emmet and he looked like he was scolding him. I walked inside wondering what all that was about.

That night I didn't sleep because I was helping Bella get better. I didn't mind though since I had alot on my mind. Bella finally fell asleep and I crashed from exhaustion. That was the first night I dreamnt about Emmett Cullen.

**Okay this isn't as long as the first chapter, but I was kinda busy this week. So yea don't forget to review. **


End file.
